On A Night Like This
by omggcece
Summary: "No," Cat thought. "I'm not a kid." / Or Cat maybe - just maybe wants Beck for herself.
1. A Friend Of Mine

"Cat!"

Cat's head jerked, and she whipped her head around too see who had yelled her name. Oh, Beck! She hadn't seen him in a while.

"Beck!" Cat replied happily in her usual airy tone, taking another lick of her popsicle. She narrowed her eyes at it. It was starting to melt, and she knew from experience that when popsicle's melted it was very sticky. Already it was hot and she didn't want to get any stickier.

"What's up?" Beck asked, sitting beside her on the bench.

"I'm having a crisis."

"Can I help?" Beck tried not to smile. He thought Cat's almost childlike problems were extremely cute, but from all their years of friendship he knew she took them seriously.

"My popsicle is melting, and I'm sweating 'cause it's so hot, and I don't wanna get any stickier." Beck could barely make out what Cat had said because her mouth was full of popsicle.

When she swallowed, she then exclaimed, "Brain freeze!" And grabbed at her head. But she didn't stop licking the popsicle. "Can't. . .let it. . .melt."

After a while of furious licking & biting and "Brain freeze!" Cat finished her popsicle. "Yay! I'm not sticky with popsicle juice. . .but I'm still sweaty." Now, she was pouting again.

"Are you sure something else isn't bothering you?" Beck asked gently, scooting closer to her.

"Okay, you caught me!" Cat sighed, and Beck could see her tense. This was serious.

"I'm-I'm going to miss you, okay? When we graduate, since this is our senior year and all."

"Awww, I'm gonna miss you too Cat. Listen, we can-" Beck didn't get too finish his sentence, though, because Cat cut him off.

"Jade misses you. . .and she's really going to miss you once we graduate. She tries to act all tough, but these two years have been hard on her," Cat said in a rush. Jade didn't want her to tell anyone, especially Beck, but she couldn't stand how long her friend had been in pain. And Beck was always bringing around other girls, he had even hit on Tori more than once! It was just ridiculous, too her.

"Cat. . .there's a reason Jade and me have remained broken up," Beck managed to say after a few moments of silence.

"I don't get it! You and Jade are perfect together! You both love each other!" Cat's voice was whiny now. She was upset and confused. Why did love have to be so complicated? If they liked each other, they should be together.

"She's not healthy for me," Beck started. He played with the ring on his finger. "We fought all the time, hell, whenever I get a new girlfriend we still fight. I love her to death and always will, but she's mean & controlling."

Beck lifted Cat's chin, making her look him in the eyes. "Don't worry about Jade, okay? We've talked about this. Whenever she matures and can be in a healthy relationship, we'll get back together. . .if I still love her. I might start loving someone else."

Cat shivered. Her and Beck were very close now, and she could smell his breath. It smelled like peppermint gum. . .her favorite flavor. Really, she had always thought Beck was maybe a little cute but Jade had sunk her claws into him from day one. Then, Tori had fell for him, even though she denied his advances due to her friendship with Jade.

This wasn't helping her confusion at all. Maybe, just maybe, Jade's complicated love life isn't the real source of her annoyance. Maybe it's because Beck has dated just about every pretty, popular girl in Hollywood Arts and she's never had a chance. Just two months or so, enough to make him remember her once they all grow up and leave for college.

Cat didn't want him to forget her-or think of her as that crazy girl with the red hair the color of red velvet cupcakes.

N-no, she couldn't be thinking things like this. . .Jade was her friend, maybe best, and even though they've been separated for two years now she's still very much in love. And Tori had a boyfriend, but Cat still had a vivid memory of cheese soaking into her bra when she had dated one of Tori's ex-boyfriends.

"You look like you're thinking really hard," Beck laughed. He let go of her chin and slid back to the other end of the bench. Away from her. Away from what could've been.

She took a deep breath, trying too act like she usually did-carefree and innocent. He couldn't know how she truly felt, the feelings she thought she had buried, but now it seemed like that one little moment brought everything back.

"I want another popsicle," she finally said. Beck laughed, getting up from the bench.

"C'mon, I'll get you one." He stretched and Cat took the time to take in the way his muscles flexed, his messy looking hair fell perfectly, and his jeans sagged just enough that she could see the top of his blue boxers.

"Are you coming or not?" Beck asked, turning around to look at her.

She scrambled for her senses, tried to feel some guilt because for God's sake she couldn't be checking out Beck! Of all people! Couldn't be feeling these feelings again, no. . .

Cat jumped up off the bench, grabbing her purse. "Of course!"

He just shook his head, ruffling her hair and throwing a arm over her shoulders. "You're one crazy kid, Valentine."

_No, _she thought. _I'm not a kid._

. . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Eh, this could be a one-shot or it could be a chaptered story. . .it all depends on how I feel. Review, please! I appreciate and reply too even the negative ones. (:


	2. Why Are You The One

"Hey, Jade!"

Cat skipped into Jade's room, smiling even though she had a bad feeling in her stomach. Today Jade & her were having a sleepover but the other girl didn't look happy. At all.

There was two tubs of ice cream on Jade's bed, a Spanish soap opera on, and she had eyeliner running down her face.

"Jade. . .um, what's wrong? And why are you watching Spanish soap operas?" Cat asked softly after a while.

"He hates me."

"Jade. . ."

"He said he's in love with another girl." Jade's shoulders shook. "He doesn't love me anymore."

"Beck doesn't-" But that was the wrong thing to say. Jade burst into tears and threw herself into Cat's arms.

"_I might fall in love with someone else,_" Beck had said. Cat gulped and tried not to cry herself.

What had he meant by that? Did Beck _really _fall in love with someone else?

_Did he fall in love with _me_? _Cat asked herself in the back of her mind.

She felt sick.

.

.

.

It was three A.M. now.

Cat was barely awake and the only thing keeping her from falling asleep was Jade's constant pinching of her arm.

"You know, Cat, I have an idea." Jade sniffled. They were still watching Spanish soap operas. Me, Myself, and I by Beyonce was playing from Jade's iPod.

Cat bit her lip before she answered. She knew there was a 99.9% chance she was going to hate this idea. "What is it?"

Jade smirked, throwing the tissue she'd just blown her nose into somewhere else. "Talk to Beck. Convince him to want me again! Make him. . .make him love me."

Yup, Cat hated this idea. Because she maybe-

She maybe-

_Maybe _she wanted Beck for. . .for herself.

"Cat? Well?"

Cat thought about saying no, she really did, but Jade was her best and first friend and she was crying her eyes out and her heart was broken and-

"Sure. . ."

She felt sick again.


	3. Tornadoes & Hurricanes

_A tornado flew around my room before you came,_

_please excuse the mess it made_

_- _Thinking About You, Frank Ocean

.

.

.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

Cat tried her hardest to calm herself down, a million thoughts running through her head all at once. She had promised Jade she'd talk to Beck, so she couldn't back down now. . .but if he was _really _in love with her she would be a even worse friend if something happened between them.

She jumped out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing. It was a text from Jade asking if she had talked to him yet. Cat's eyes widened as she checked what time it was.

Cat had been outside of Beck's RV for thirty minutes now! Before she could make a decision too knock on his door or leave Beck was opening it, some theme song of a TV show playing from his TV.

"Oh, hey Cat." He smiled down at her.

"Why'd you open the door?" Cat blurted out, to surprised too say anything else.

"I heard someone's phone going off, and the ringtone was Lady Marmalade so I knew it wasn't - hey, it's my door! Why are _you _here?"

Cat laughed nervously. "Um, I need to, um, talk to you. Let me in please?"

"Is this about Jade? Because I'm not taking her back, no matter what she sent you to say."

"Beck, why not?" Cat asked, stomping her feet. This wasn't the way she saw things going.

Beck smiled, leaning in closer & closer & closer until Cat's heart was racing and she was holding her breath-

"I told you I might fall in love with someone else. And I did."

Cat could see every detail of his face. The fading scar under his right eye from when Robbie accidentally hit him last week, the way his eyes sparkled. She could smell his cologne that Trina was allergic too, ranch Doritos that he had maybe been eating before she got here. They were so close. Too close.

But she couldn't find it in herself too push him away.

Right when Cat thought he was going to kiss her, Beck pulled away. He was laughing, now closing the RV door behind him. "You look stressed."

"I just. . .I'm sad." _For Jade or yourself? _Cat couldn't help but ask, in the back of her mind. Guilt was eating away at her, and at the same time she felt happy. Beck had noticed she was stressed out, but did he know the reason why? Did he feel the same way?

"Jade will be okay. Okay? Cheer up, Little Red!" Beck smiled widely, and Cat couldn't help giving him a smile in return.

He clapped her on the shoulder, and then turned away from her. "Let's go get some ice cream or something. Maybe we'll run into the rest of the crew!"

"S-sure," Cat barely managed to say.

Her phone rang.

It was Jade.

She felt sick again as her finger pressed down on the 'Ignore' button.

.

.

.

It turned out Tori and Robbie were also at the ice cream shop, so then they called Andre, and Trina managed to worm her way in like always.

Everyone was there.

(_Except Jade_)

"It's been a while since we all got together like this," Tori squealed. "How has everyone been?"

Cat stilled herself, trying not to look like she was bothered or anything. She barely stopped herself from cursing aloud when her and Beck made eye contact. He smirked at her.

Cat thought she was going to melt in her seat, just like her ice cream when it was over 90 degrees and she ate it and it spilled over the cone, all over her hands.

Her panic got worse when Andre looked between them, and then was whispering in Beck's ear. Did he know? What was he asking him? A million questions were going around in her head, and she knew if someone didn't answer Tori's question soon she'd notice the weird atmosphere.

"My brother had to go too the hospital," she blurted out. Everyone's eyes widened; they were visibly shocked. As usual, Cat had said something weird. She bit back a sigh.

"Oh, Cat! That sucks," Trina said. She took another painfully loud slurp of her smoothie.

"Why is he in the hospital?" Beck questioned, an eyebrow raised. Was he amused or was Cat imagining it?

"He bit my Mom," she said carefully. Cat didn't think it was that odd. Her brother was. . .different. And their mother didn't want him taking the oh so many pills he'd been given. So sometimes he did crazy things, lost control. But other people saw it completely different.

All of the group yelled out "Cat, I'm so sorry!" and "Is your Mom okay?" but Beck didn't. He - he was laughing! Cat started laughing herself.

Beck was just like her. He didn't think it was that big of a deal; he didn't look at her like she was a toddler when she said an excerpt from her life. He laughed along with Cat.

And that's, that's why she was falling in like for him all over again.

.

.

.

A/N: Boo, we only have 15 episodes of Victorious left! L Bummer, right? Well, no matter what, we'll always have fan fiction? Lol after you review this (pretty please?) check out my new fic Same Old Song! ^_^


	4. Judging Me Like You're A Judge

The ride back to Beck's RV turned into a trip to the movies (Cat wasn't good at saying no) and her heart was racing like always.

Rarely did her and Beck hang out alone, but lately they were always alone. Did that mean something? Was she losing her mind? And she still hadn't called Jade back.

There it was again.

"Who's that? They've been blowing up your phone all day," Beck said, raising a eyebrow.

Cat decided to lie. "It's a 1800 number. . .they really want me to buy something." She laughed, nervously, along with Beck, as her phone started ringing once again.

"Um, Beck, do you think you could drop me off at. . .at Jade's?"

Beck's hands tightened around the wheel. Cat couldn't hold back a wince. He grunted quietly before he turned around and started driving towards her house.

"This better not be some kind of trick too get us back together," he said. There was obvious anger in his voice. "I don't want her. Fuck, I mean, yeah we went out for two years-"

"And a half," Cat interrupted.

"Whatever. The point is just because we went out for a long time doesn't mean we have to get married and shit. We're in our senior year of high school. . .I wanna live. I don't want to be tied down too Jade!" He laughed bitterly, his hands turning white from holding on to the wheel so hard.

Cat couldn't say anything. She knew even one of her airhead like comments wouldn't do anything to save the disaster waiting to happen. Because as soon as Beck's car pulled up in Jade's driveway he wouldn't get away without some confrontation.

Or maybe. . .they'd see each other and realize that they really did need each other. They'd get back together. Jade would be happy.

Did she want that to happen?

_Of course I do. Jade's my best friend! _Cat thought, hitting herself on the head.

Beck's tight grip on the wheel loosened. "Cat, why'd you hit yourself?"

"Oh. . .I don't know," she lied smoothly. Lying was getting easier.

"Oh, Cat. . .you're special, kid." He laughed, shaking his head.

_Here we go with this kid thing again, _she sighed to herself. This day was never going to end.

.

.

.

Cat was right.

Soon as Beck pulled into Jade's driveway, she came bursting out the house, a furious look on her face. The passenger door was yanked open, and next thing Cat knew she was being dragged out of the car.

"Jade, wait, calm down!" Cat squealed, using all her strength to keep herself in the passenger seat. Beck, without either of them realizing it, had gotten out and was now behind Jade. He grabbed the back of her shirt.

Cat couldn't help but be scared. Beck and Jade were screaming, now, at each other - they had so much passion between them; even if in the moment it was angry passion. Still. If they didn't care anymore, they wouldn't react like they were.

"Don't involve Cat in our shit!" Beck shoved his hands into his pockets as Jade threw sloppy punches. Cat guessed he was trying to avoid hitting back.

"Cat, are you on his side? Why are you in there? If you stay in his car you're on the same list with Vega and Andre and Robbie!" Jade had a frown on her face, but Cat had always been good at reading people. All it took was a quick glance at Jade's eyes for her too know even though Jade was acting tough, she was scared. Scared of being alone. . .not having anyone.

Cat didn't even really want to get out and stand next to Jade, because she knew (she really knew!) Beck was having - _they _were having fun and he was in love with someone else but that wasn't supposed to make Cat happy! She was Jade's best, and only true friend, and Jade loved Beck. So Cat couldn't love Beck.

But she did. That was the problem.

"Cat. . ." Beck bit his lip. He looked like he was calming down. Cat wondered what it was like for people with bad tempers like Beck and Jade. If you felt empty or disappointed that you've become the person you weren't supposed to be. Or if some people didn't feel much of anything at all.

Everything would be easier, if everyone just locked their thoughts up like Cat did. She talked to Beck with her eyes - at least she hoped he did - Jade's eternal grip on her shoulders there.

He sighed, giving one last sorrowful look before he was driving off and Jade was crying and Cat was picking the pieces up like always.

"Jade. . .if you want Beck back, then why do you argue with him?" Cat asked softly. She patted the other girl's back, awkwardly.

"You wouldn't understand, Cat. You're a kid. . .an innocent kid," Jade mumbled into Cat's neck.

"But-" Cat stopped herself. Why did everyone see her as a kid? Just because she tries to be happy most of the time, that doesn't mean she's naïve or a _kid. _And at the same time Cat was also smart enough to know wasting time denying her innocence would do nothing.

_I'm just a kid, _she thought, adding another sigh into her collection.

Jade's tears were soaking through her shirt.


	5. Te Amo, Mi Amor

"_Te amo. . .Te amo, mi amor"_

"Look, Belinda's heart is breaking just like mine," Jade said, at least that's what it sounded like. Cat couldn't hear very well because Jade had her head buried in her Hello Kitty pillow.

Cat really hoped Jade's nose wasn't running, because it was bad enough there was going to be tears on the pillow and the Hello Kitty pillow was her favorite. On top of all that, they were also watching Spanish soap operas - _again. _Earlier, once Cat told her mom Jade was heartbroken, she had brought up broken heart-shaped cookies for them and they were delicious so that had turned out good.

"Cat," Jade sniffed, "how can you be eating cookies while I'm crying my eyes out?"

Cat blinked. "Umm, sorry Jade. 'Miguel y Belinda' is just so captivating!" Another lie. She passed Jade a tissue, hoping somehow that made up for all the lies she had told today. "Are you sleeping over today?"

Jade nodded. She put her hair in a ponytail, grabbed a cookie, and then hopped off the bed. "I'm going to go hop in the shower. Do you have anything that doesn't look like unicorns pooped rainbows on it?"

"I have special black clothes for you!" Cat squealed, handing over a nightgown for Jade. A faint smile appeared on her lips.

"Ugh. . .you know I don't say shit like this, but thanks for being there. . .and all that shit." Jade narrowed her eyes. "Don't mention to this anyone." She stared at Cat for a while before she walked into the bathroom.

Cat waited until she heard the shower running before she picked her cell back up. There was _the _text message; the one Beck had sent an hour and five minutes ago. After Jade had just poured her heart out - well, at least by Jade West standards - she couldn't go to the movies with Beck!

But. . ._I need to actually think about this, _Cat thought to herself, hitting 'Reply' on her phone. Why would Beck 'fall in love' with her all of the sudden? They had known each other for three years, almost four. He hadn't been dating Jade for that long.

Convincing herself she had imagined all of the long (too long) glances and lingering touches, she sent a quick reply:

_Sure! What time do you wanna go? Jade is sleeping over so I can't go tonight! :D ^_^_

_._

_._

_._

The next day, a few hours after Jade had left, Beck picked Cat up and they went off to the movies. The ride was oddly silent; something that Cat knew deep down wasn't a good way to start off the day.

Beck kept sighing, running his hands through his hair, and his eyes were bloodshot like hadn't slept at all last night. Cat thought about asking why he didn't just cancel if he was tired but for some reason she felt scared. She had never seen Beck look so. . .out of sorts.

"Cat. . ." Beck trailed off, yet another sigh. He grabbed her wrist.

She bit back a surprised gasp. Her bowl of popcorn suddenly got a lot more interesting. His eyes wandered all around the movie theater, as if he was searching for something. "Someone's been following us," Beck muttered.

"Following us? Do you think they want to hurt us? Maybe we should call my brother, he'll scare whoever it is off!"

Beck didn't reply to that, though. He yanked her wrist again, making Cat's nose and his bump against each other's. Then - they were kissing, and there was a scream, and Beck was smiling against her lips.

Cat knew that scream. She'd heard it a million times. That was Jade. Her best friend. . .who most likely, would never want to talk too her again.

But Cat couldn't push Beck away.


	6. Surprise, Surprise

Beck pulled away from the kiss, still smiling. After he saw the horrified look on Cat's face, he quickly tried too do damage control.

"Cat. . .I - I'm sorry, for bringing you into Jade and me's fight. But when I saw her over there just basically _stalking _us it made me so mad, and I thought 'What would make her hurt. . .like how she's always making me hurt, because she can't leave me alone. She still loves me, and I don't want her too.' You were right there, and you're her best friend. . ."

Cat was now shaking her head in her horror. "Beck! Why would you do this to me?" She was screaming now, and she didn't even care, and everyone in the movie theater was staring at them.

Beck grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the movie theater. "I'll tell Jade I kissed you and you pushed me away really quick - which is true!"

Now Cat didn't care about keeping her feelings for him secret or denying them. Jade would never talk to her again, and every one at Hollywood Arts would probably know about 'the kiss' by tomorrow. What did she have left? She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Beck was pacing back and forth, mumbling about Jade and The Slap - he didn't even care about how she might feel.

All of the sudden she was angry, and there was tears burning her eyes. Deep down Cat knew that she was denying her feelings all over again by replacing them with hate. And she couldn't find the strength too care.

"Don't talk to me!" She shouted, pushing Beck back. Caught off guard he almost tumbled too the floor. His eyes widened and he came stomping back toward her.

"What's wrong with you? I told you, I'll tell Jade that it was all a misunderstanding-"

"Beck, it's not about that!" Cat cried. "Jade won't ever listen to me or you - she's heartbroken, and she deserves to be! You're such a jerk! All you care about is yourself!" The tears were flowing freely down her face.

Beck licked his lips and took a step back. "Cat. . .she's hurt me too. That's why I'm not going to let myself be with her again! Our relationship is unhealthy; besides that, we're seniors! Tomorrow will be the first day of our senior year. We'll be going to college. Some of us getting record deals or movie roles, hopefully!" Beck paused. "I can't be stuck in the same place for years and years arguing with Jade. . ."

They stood there staring at each other for a while. The sound of her heavy breathing was filling up Cat's ears.

"Let me take you home," Beck said gently.

"No." Cat tightened her fists. "I'll walk there. Bye, Beck."

He didn't try too stop her.

.

.

.

"I really didn't think this through," Cat mumbled too herself. The movie theater was way too far from her house to walk. . .

"Cat! Aren't you supposed too be watching a movie with Beck?"

A huge smile broke out on Cat's face. She turned around, unable too keep an excited squeal from escaping. There was Tori and Robbie and a _car!_

"You guys, where'd this car come from?" Cat didn't give them time to answer. "Oh my gosh, Tor, did your parents finally buy you a car?"

Tori screamed, right in Robbie's ear. "I was waiting to tell everyone at the same time but. . .yes! Get your butt in!"

Cat, forgetting all about the drama she had today, jumped in the back. "This is such a nice car! Can you drive me too school on Monday?"

"I forgot all about school! Oh, this is going to be such a cool way too start our senior year. Don't you think so, Robbie?"

Robbie grimaced, scooting over farther away from Tori. "Please, stop screaming in my ear. . ."

Tori rolled her eyes, and then let out a ear shattering scream. Even Cat couldn't help but wince. "It's my freaking car, I'll do what I want!" She grinned, ruffling Robbie's hair.

Cat giggled as Tori and Robbie bickered back and forth, enjoying the light breeze and the smooth ride. Her phone beeped, with a text from Andre:

_Y'all almost at my house Little Red? Robbie said Tori already got you and him -.-_

She laughed, texting back a quick reply. Cat liked when Andre called her one of his cool nicknames. She signed on to The Slap, only planning to do a quick scroll of her newsfeed. She had a message. . .from Jade.

Cat gulped, and all of the sudden it felt like her heart was pounding against her chest. With shaking shoulders she opened her inbox.

_Beck told me it was a misunderstanding. Look, you've got too call me when you see this! This is the best day of my life! I'm complete again . . .And you know I don't say mushy crap like that._

Cat's eyes widened. She felt like she was choking on thin air. Out of all the things she had assumed Jade would say too her after 'the kiss'. . .it definitely hadn't been anything like that.

Tori's eyes narrowed. "Cat, you okay?"

She clicked on Jade's profile. And there it was - Jade had changed her profile picture too one of her kissing Beck, and it said _Jade West is in a relationship with Beck Oliver_.

Cat couldn't even scream, or yell, or anything. She was too shocked. Hadn't this been what she wanted all along? "Oh, my gosh. . .Tori, Beck and Jade are back together."

Robbie, who had been drinking water, spit it all out. Tori screamed, again, in Robbie's ear.

"What?" Tori wildly pulled into Andre's driveway. "When did this happen?"

Robbie had already logged on to The Slap. "A few minutes ago, according to Jade's profile. Beck told me only yesterday he was never going out with her again. I can't believe he changed his mind!"

"And after, like, a year of them not being together," Cat exclaimed. She was still deeply in shock. She, Cat Valentine, was Jade's best friend. Hadn't she wanted them to get back together? Why did she feel torn apart?

Andre walked towards the car, looking at them with a confused expression. "Why do you all look so. . .shocked?" He hopped in next too Cat.

"Apparently Beck and Jade are back together!" Tori screamed, again. She turned the car back around. "We are going to Jade's house _right now._"

"But Tori, Trina texted me and she said we better pick her up before she dies from boredom!" Robbie informed her.

"Oh well, she'll just have to die then! I've got to find out what's going on!"

Cat slid down further in her seat.

**A/N**: Ariana's cover of Emotions by Mariah Carey is perfect. :D


	7. Calm Before The Storm

Jade was standing outside, smirking once she caught sight of Tori's car pulling into her driveway. She took her time walking over to them. When she did, she slowly clapped, and Tori's glare was scary enough to kill - in Cat's opinion, anyway.

"Look, Jade, I'm not here for you to stalk around and slowly clap! Tell. Us. Now. How. You - are - back - with - Beck."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh, Vega, I knew you would be so eager to shove your nose into my business that you'd show up at my house. Your glares are getting better everyday, did you know that? Anyway. . .Beck came over to my house, kissed me, and then we made out - and did some other things. . ." Jade winked at them, and with a sinking feeling Cat knew exactly what 'some other things' meant. "Afterwards Beck told me he loved me and never was going to leave me again." Jade put a hand over her heart.

"Oh, my God. Jade I've never seen you this. . ._teenage girl _like," Robbie said. He raised his eyebrows. "What's brought on the personality change?"

"I realized," Jade gulped, "when we broke up, for real, and days turned into months, then a year. . .I realized how much I love Beck. How one of my biggest dreams is for my last name to be Oliver."

Andre made a choking sound. "I'm scared. Who are you and what did you do with Jade West?"

Jade shuddered. She frowned, before turning around and walking back towards her front door. "I'm not losing him again. Ever."

All four of them stared at each other in pure shock. "My man Beck is really in for it!" Andre muttered. He showed Cat the text he had just gotten from Beck.

_I'm sure you already know, but dude - I guess Jade and me are back together. I came over too. . ..talk. I thought I was going to talk. But she was wearing this Victoria's Secret thing and - alright, I fucked her. I know, I know. I'm screwed. And I'm in her bedroom _**right now.**

Cat held back a whimper. How could he? How could they? Beck had said. . .he'd said he was never going to be with Jade again. _"I might fall in love with someone else." _He had said that. He had said that while his warm hands held her chin, and he had looked straight into her eyes. And then, only a few hours ago, they had kissed.

. . ._But, I don't like Beck. Jade's my best friend. She loves him, he MUST love her, and they're back together. I should be happy for them. I AM happy for them. . .I think, _Cat thought.

"_I might fall in love with someone else." _How could Beck's whole mindset change in a week?

.

.

.

Cat stared at her reflection in the mirror.

It was Monday. It wasn't a normal Monday. Not even close. This Monday was her first day of her senior year; the last year she would be at Hollywood Arts, with all of her friends, and all of her favorite teachers. Maybe the last year she would live at her home.

She jumped when her Mom burst into her room, and she couldn't help being irritated. Did her Mother not know how to knock?

"Cat, sweetie, it's the first day of your senior year!" Her Mom squealed. "You must be so excited."

"I sure am!" Cat said, matching her mother's enthusiasm with happiness she didn't feel. She was excited about seeing all of her friends, comparing schedules, meeting new teachers, and having crazy adventures. But she wasn't excited - at all - about the lecture she knew her Mom was going to give.

"With your senior year, you'll be turning 18 soon. You'll be an adult. There's lots of important decisions you'll have to make about your future. Cat, I know you hate when I tell you things like this. . .but you really need to grow up. Fast. You are so childish right now. . .I just feel like life is going to beat you down." Her mother sighed, sitting down on Cat's bed.

Cat huffed, grabbed her book bag, and then proceeded to stomp out of her bedroom. "I'm plenty mature, okay? How many times do I have to say I'm not a kid!" Cat felt her voice turn into a whine, and she didn't even care. Everyone was always saying she's childish, she's immature, she's a kid, blah blah. . .little did they know Cat Valentine wasn't stupid!

"I'll show them!" Cat said to herself under her breath. "I'm the most mature seventeen year old ever!"

"Uh, Little Red, you okay?" Andre chuckled. "You're talking to yourself."

Cat blinked, just now seeing she was already standing in front of Tori's car. "Oh, sorry," she apologized as a blush appeared on her cheeks. Robbie and Trina were in the back seat with her this time, Robbie with a curious look on his face, and Trina texting like her life depended on it.

"I got here kind of early, because my parents are making me drop Trina off at the community college since she's eighteen years old and still can't drive!" Trina glared at Tori, dropping her phone to put all of her energy into arguing. As Andre tried to calm down the sisters, Robbie turned to face Cat.

"When you came out here, you were ranting about how you're the most mature girl ever or something like that. You okay?" Robbie narrowed his eyes. "Did your Mom give you one of those lectures again?"

Cat slowly nodded, her eyes everywhere but Robbie. She decided to do what she did best; space out and forget everything that bothered her until it became a major problem. "Haha, Tori just called Trina a vegetable! Isn't that funny?"

Robbie thought about pushing further until Cat slipped & told him what was on her mind, but decided against it. Everyone had their own way of dealing with problems, no matter how unhealthy their way was.

.

.

.

With Tori & Trina's bickering, Andre and Robbie complaining about how much they needed girlfriends, and the excitement of senior year Cat managed to not think about Beck and Jade being back together and her weird feelings all day.

That was, until they walked over to their lunch table holding hands. Cat felt like throwing up the donut she had just finished.

Tori smirked, her grip tightening on her new boyfriend's hand. Tori had started going out with her new boyfriend last year, and he was a year younger than them. Everyone else had thought since he was younger his and Tori's relationship wouldn't last long, but a boy she could boss around seemed too be perfect.

"Vega." Jade stretched out her last name so long she added two syllables, making sure Tori's eyes were on her when she kissed Beck.

Cat couldn't help counting, and the kiss lasted almost a minute. And she was pretty sure there was tongue involved. A lot of tongue. Beck's voice saying _"I might fall in love with someone else" _wouldn't get out of Cat's head.

After the kiss, Tori kissed her boyfriend even longer, causing Andre and Robbie to groan. "This is lunch, y'all! Can't a man eat in peace without all of this kissing?" Andre squeaked, banging on the lunch table. Robbie yelled "Right on!" and the two boys high-fived.

Beck smiled absently. He hadn't said anything the whole lunchtime, and even though Jade was kissing and smiling and touching him everywhere he was barely paying attention to her. He seemed in another place; empty.

Cat pleaded with her eyes, hoping Beck could somehow hear - feel - all the questions she had. Why? She wanted to say. Why would you do and say all things you did, then just go back to Jade? You could've never left her in the first place.

Beck looked up all the sudden, and caught her eye. Cat felt the urge to look somewhere else; direct eye contact had always been uncomfortable for her. Her eyes held too many emotions, things she preferred to hide. But she didn't. Cat looked Beck straight in the eye, her mind racing all over the place.

"Hey, Cat!" Tori chirped.

Cat whipped her head around to face Tori, grateful for the distraction from eye contact. "Hey, Tori!" She giggled, twirling her hair (which is the color of red velvet cupcakes, she liked to say) around her finger.

"My wonderful little baby-" Tori pinched her boyfriend's cheek. Cat giggled. Tori really did treat the boy like he was six, instead of sixteen. "has a super nice and cute friend who would be perfect for you!"

"What she means, Cat, is that she needs someone to go on a double date with her and Jake," Robbie said flatly.

Cat's eyes widened. "Wait, who's Jake?"

"U-uh, that's my name," the guy who Cat had only knew as Tori's boyfriend said. Cat gasped. This was the first time she had ever heard him talk!

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you never talk, so I just never got your name!" Cat blushed.

Andre laughed so hard he started choking on the hot dog he was eating. "That's because Tori never lets him!" Tori swatted Andre on the head, playfully frowning at him before she returned her attention back to Cat. "Well, what do you say? Double date with us?"

"Sure! Why not?" Cat chirped. Tori squealed and threw her arms around her, already planning what her and Cat would wear. Andre went back to his hot dog, Robbie was getting made fun of by Jade for something, and Jake looked lost. Like he always did without Tori talking to him. Everyone was doing something, vibrant and excited. Except Beck.

Beck was still staring at Cat. And unlike Cat, his eyes held no hints to his feelings. At all.

_What are you thinking? _Cat thought. That sinking feeling was coming back.


	8. The Party

Cat softly sang along too the music, swaying with the rest of the crowd; she could feel the guy Tori had forced her on a date with (who's name she couldn't remember - the only boy's name on her mind was Beck's) hands on her hips, mumbling something about her singing was lovely and she was beautiful and they should date.

She jerked herself away from him due to his last question, her red hair whipping him in the face. He stepped back and she could barely see him anymore; he was now blending in with everyone else.

The party was at some random clubhouse, right next to the abandoned rec center. As soon as Cat walked in she was hit with the strong smell of weed that she remembered from her brother's bedroom that one day when he sang, "I believe I can fly!" and jumped out the window, causing her mother too almost have a heart attack. Luckily, there was only one story to her house so he just landed on one of the bushes. But that wasn't the point; she hated the smell of weed, cigarettes. . .anything related to smoking.

Immediately Cat had tried to turn away, but Jade & Beck were so happy at the thought of smoking for free they had pushed her right back in.

That was another reason Beck would always like Jade more than her - he could do all kinds of bad things with Jade, things girls like Cat didn't and never do.

All of the sudden she felt claustrophobic.

Maybe, maybe, if she found the door, she could get out of the clubhouse, if only she could see through the hazy smoke that filled every inch. Maybe if Andre, Robbie, and Trina weren't at some comedy show one of them would able too get her out of here. Maybe if Tori wasn't obsessed with her boyfriend she'd have realized Cat was uncomfortable with parties like this.

There was drunk and high teenagers crashing into her, and Cat was so small she was sent flying every time she collided with one. The music only seemed to get louder and now her head was pounding just like the thumping bass. Some guy grinned down at her, smacking her on the butt. She felt like throwing up.

"Cat? You don't look so good. Your face is all red," Beck asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. She stepped back, caught off-guard, and tripped over someone's shoe, but he caught her before she fell.

"_Your just a kid, Cat, you wouldn't understand," _Jade had said. Whenever someone called Cat a kid, she denied it to herself, but maybe she was a kid. No one else at the party was freaking out and tripping over other people's shoes. No one else was having a semi-panic attack.

"You want too get out of here? I can drop you off at your place," Beck offered. He had a eyebrow raised.

_He's thinking, 'Man, Cat is such a kid, that's why I like Jade and not her.', _Cat couldn't help but think. She didn't have too look in a mirror to know her blush was reddening, and her heartbeat quickened even more when he put a hand on her forehead. A soft, warm hand that smelled like cigarettes. . .but she didn't mind the smell on him.

"It feels like you've got a fever. I'm taking you home."

She opened her mouth to protest, because she _really _didn't want Beck to keep on thinking of her as a kid. But she didn't like him - she was just curious why he liked Jade more than her and didn't want to always be labeled as a kid. Right?

"No protesting. Come on." He sighed, taking her by the hand. They weaved in and out through the crowd until they came up too Tori and her boyfriend, Jake, who were eating each other's faces off, in Cat's opinion. Tori looked up in surprise at seeing the two of them hand-in-hand.

"What's going-"

"Cat's got a fever, so I'm dropping her off at her place. Tell Jade I'll be back soon." Tori nodded and immediately went back to making out.

.

.

.

Jade chuckled darkly, the colors of some girl who was smoking with her's outfit clashing together, forming into one big blob. She felt like she was swimming, or underwater, or on a boat or something. And apparently she said this out loud, because the girl started laughing along with her.

"There's nothing like a hookah, girlfriend!" The girl shouted, and maybe she was going to give Jade a high-five, but instead she missed and hit Jade's forehead.

Jade's eyes went wide and, giving an over-dramatic reaction, she fell back. "Oh no you didn't! Oh look random girl who I'm smoking with and who's wearing an ugly blob sweater, I'm making a snow devil!" Some people called them snow angels, but Jade preferred snow devil. It sounded cooler. She spread her legs and arms wide, pretending like she was in the snow, and then got up too put horns on her fake snow devil, to finish it off.

Okay, so, Jade wasn't really _that _high, but due to a tight budget and her stupid dad, she had been sober for four months. Which was way to long.

The girl giggled. "Oh, look, someone else is here! Are you going to get high with us and Beck and Jade?"

Jade turned her head, and then she raised an eyebrow, a light cackle escaping from her lips. "Vega, I didn't peg you as the type," Jade said dryly, playing with the black ring she had on her pinkie finger.

"I'm _not,_" Tori replied, making sure to put extra emphasis on not. "Beck wanted me too tell you he's dropping Cat off at her house." Tori shot the two of them one last disgusted look before she practically ran out of the room.

"Beck isn't here?" The girl asked. Then her face dropped as she realized that he really had left, and she crawled closer too Jade.

Jade scowled. "Back the fuck up!"

The girl rolled her eyes and scooted back. "Don't you think it's weird how much time Beck spends with Cat? He's your boyfriend, she's your best friend. . ."

"Exactly," Jade spat, "we're best friends. And Beck loves me. Nothing weird is going on. Anyway, how do you even know them?"

The girl gasped. "I sit at lunch with you guys - remember? I'm Nicole!"

Jade vaguely remembered some blond girl sitting with them sometimes, but she didn't remember liking or even talking too her. And most likely she would forget her name in a few minutes. "You're not that important," Jade yawned. She rubbed her eyes. The high was starting to wear off now that she was getting annoyed.

"I think Beck has feelings for Cat, and she feels the same way. You should pay attention to the way they look at each other!" The girl smirked. "I'm just warning you, Jade. Wouldn't want you too lose Beck. . .again."

Jade bit down her lip, suddenly unsure of herself.

No matter what, she couldn't lose Beck. Even if it meant losing her best friend.


	9. Everything Is Falling

The car ride was long, and awkward. Cat couldn't help a small squeal of joy when Beck pulled into her driveway. Beck raised an eyebrow at her before he took the keys out of the car and came around to the passenger side.

"Uh, Beck, why'd you get out?" Cat asked. She was nervous enough with the _unusual _thoughts she'd been having about Beck lately and being alone with him, but it was ten times worse now that Jade and Beck were back together - and Jade had never been more in love with him than she was now.

"I'm going to make sure you get up too your room in one piece," Beck said, chuckling, "you felt like you had a fever."

Cat gasped, her mouth opening and closing rapidly. _No, _under no circumstances could Beck come up to her room. . .maybe it was a crazy thought, but she was honestly afraid of Jade somehow showing up and blowing the whole situation out of proportion; but Jade West was a crazy kind of person. Even Cat knew that.

"Cat, why have you been so. . .weird around me lately?" Beck questioned, getting closer and closer to Cat. His chest hit her knee. Her breathing was heavy and her mouth wouldn't close. His eyes scanned her from head to toe. "Is it because I kissed you?" Beck paused. "I understand, if that's the reason. It only happened last week."

His eyes fluttered shut, and then they snapped open. "I've been thinking a lot lately. I don't think I love Jade - I mean, I love her. I care about her, don't want her too get hurt, and think she's a beautiful girl. But maybe. . .the only reason I keep on going back to her is I'm scared of trying something new. I know Jade will always love me; I know everything about her."

Irritation bubbles up inside Cat, an emotion she usually doesn't feel. Cat tends to be happy all the time - if she doesn't like something, she'll just block it out. But hearing Beck go on and on about his and Jade's relationship made her feel like slapping him. So she did.

Beck jumped back, his eyes wide, and he made a strangled sound. He stared at her for a long time. . .waiting for an apology or something, she guessed. He wasn't getting one.

Cat crossed her arms, sitting up a little taller, before she hopped out of his car and stomped over too her front door. She could hear Beck's boots stomping behind, trailing her.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around. She felt maybe a little scared, but Beck couldn't see that. So she tried her hardest to keep her face expressionless.

"What's wrong with you?" Beck whispered harshly. His face was red where her palm had connected with it.

"You. . .you made me mad," she said, and hated how unsure her voice always sounded. Maybe people wouldn't think of her as a kid all the time if her voice could sound powerful, like Tori's or Jade's voices.

"How? All I was saying was-"

"You made me mad because you sound so unsure about how you feel. About being with Jade. Jade's my best friend, and I want you, who she loves, too not play with her feelings. She may act like she doesn't care about anything but she does. And she loves you."

Cat took a shaky breathe. Confrontations. She hated confrontations.

"Jade loves you more than you love her. It makes me angry. I want. . .I wanted to make you hurt like you hurt her, because she's my best friend." _She's my best friend, _Cat repeated in her head. _Beck can't make my hands shake or my heart beat really fast. He belongs to Jade. She's my best friend._

Beck's was visibly confused. He stepped closer too Cat. Cat stepped back, and kept stepping back, until her back hit the front door with a quiet thud.

Beck ran a finger down her cheek, and Cat felt herself starting to shake. He licked his lips before he started leaning in, closer and closer too her lips. "You're right. Remember when I said I might fall in love with someone else?"

"Yes," Cat said. Her eyes closed.

Beck leaned in even closer, then breathed in her ear, and Cat couldn't help jumping. "I'll see you at school on Monday, okay? I'm gonna head back too the party. . .I've gotta set things right with Jade." He sighed. Then he pulled away, like nothing had ever happened, and waved. He pulled his jacket closer to his body and got in his car. Then he was driving off down the road and Cat felt like her feet were glued to the spot.

What had she been expecting? Why did she close her eyes? Was it. . .was this all her imagination? Had Beck really been that close, or did she just feel that way?

The whole idea that Beck hadn't been acting any different around her, and she was just being delusional, made tears well up in her eyes. If Jade only knew, how her heart beat had sped up and her breathing had gotten heavy and butterflies were fluttering in her stomach and she had closed her eyes, thinking maybe Beck would kiss her again like he had at the movies and maybe she would like it.

If Jade only knew how she felt around Beck.

Oh, Cat was so scared.

.

.

.

On Sunday, Cat laid in bed all day, trying her hardest not to think about Beck. Trina & Tori were helping their mother clean up the house, Robbie was in trouble because Rex called his dad a bad name, and Andre was preoccupied with his grandma. Now, she was watching those Spanish soap operas Jade loved so much.

Cat leapt up from the covers she had wrapped herself in, hurrying over to her cell phone. Maybe Jade was doing something fun today! Cat hated not having plans; it made her feel like she didn't have any friends, and that wasn't fun. Not fun at all.

_If you and Beck ever got together, this is how every Sunday would be. Except. . .you would have Beck, _the thought ran through Cat's head, and she huffed, and then she finally admitted to herself. . .

"I like Beck," Cat said softly. She swallowed. "I like Beck," she said, louder this time, her hands shaking. "Oh no."

And with horrible timing, her bedroom door burst open, and there was Jade. Mascara was running down her face and her clothes were disheveled.

"Jade, oh my God, what's wrong?" Cat squeaked, dropping her phone like it was on fire, and helping Jade over too the edge of her bed.

"B-beck broke up with me," Jade hiccupped. "He said he didn't love me the same way I loved him. He said he's fallen in love with someone else!"

"Oh. . .he'll get over it. It's a phase! You guys have broken up before." Cat rubbed Jade's back, and felt a silver of guilt from the conversation her and Beck had last night.

"But, I was _so _angry, Cat, you don't understand! I thought, how could he fall in love with someone else? He must be cheating on me. . .you see, at first he had just told me that. He didn't, like, officially break up with me. I was so angry, though. . ."

Cat's hand froze. She bit her lip. "What. . .what did you do?"

"I, kissed this guy from my history of Hollywood class. And Beck caught me. That's when he said he was breaking up with me, and it was for good this time. Then he told me he was in love with you, but you cared so much about our friendship you would never love him back. That you cared more about our relationship than I did." Jade shivered, leaning in closer to Cat. "I should have never gone too that party. I thought he left after he told me, that's why I thought he wouldn't find me kissing that guy. But he did. I messed up so bad - he's the only guy I want!"

Cat's hand was still in the air, frozen, and she didn't know what to think. Beck _did _love her. He had even told Jade. . .and they weren't together anymore. He had saw Jade kissing another guy. Jade was crying her eyes out, heartbroken. Jade deserved it this time, though. If she loved Beck that much, she wouldn't have kissed some random guy from her history of Hollywood class. Jade didn't _deserve _Beck. Not at all.

Cat took a deep breathe. What could she say? What could she do? She wanted Beck. Oh, how she wanted Beck. A kid wouldn't do anything about their feelings. A kid would forget them to make others happy who were making stupid decisions. It was time for Cat to stop being a kid and admit it - she liked Beck. Beck liked her. Jade had her chance.

"I," Cat started, feeling like her world was about to crash & burn, "I like Beck, too. I'm sorry."

Jade growled, pushing herself away from Cat and running over to the door. "You bitch!" Jade yelled, before she slammed Cat's bedroom door behind her.

**A/N: **I'm sorry, I've kept everyone waiting kind of long and this chapter totally sucks _ L


	10. But, I Love You

"_Let me love you, oh, let me love you. . .until you learn to love yourself!" _Beck sung. Cat frowned. All week they had been rehearsing for a showcase; Cat had a solo, and so did Beck. She had decided too sing her favorite song ever - Lady Marmalade - and Beck was singing a song by Ne-yo. But usually when he sang anything, you could hear there was obvious confidence and pure happiness at being on stage. . .that wasn't the case today. His face was blank and he had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in a long time.

Two long weeks had passed since The Incident as Cat thought of it. Jade glared at her in the hallways and every class they had together. Tori, Andre, and Robbie all pretended like nothing had happened but when Beck continously said and ate nothing at lunch the awkward vibes were undeniable. The revelation that Beck had somehow, somewhere along the way fallen for Cat shocked everyone, including Cat herself. The weirdest thing, though, was that they all knew that their were mutual feelings between Beck and Cat. . .so why weren't they together?

Maybe the both of them were still afraid of Jade, of hurting her. Maybe (no, definitely) Cat was still hurt and mourning the loss of her best friend since her first day at Hollywood Arts. Maybe Beck was still afraid of trying something 'new' after being with Jade for so long (three years & one week, to be exact).

Whatever the reason was, Cat, after being pushed (and threatened) by Tori was going to put a stop too the tip-toeing that had been going on today. Her hands were shaking, an action that always seemed to happen around Beck nowadays. A shy freshman who Cat liked to talk too sometimes looked at the older girl, curious as to why she was being so. .un-Cat like.

"You okay?" She asked, poking Cat's shoulder.

"My best friend dated this guy named Beck - the one who's singing right now - but I maybe always kind of liked him and now he likes me back! I don't want to lose her for good though as my best friend. I think I did already! She called me a _really _bad name. Today I'm supposed to confront Beck but I'm scared!"

Cat let out a deep breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Why had she just told some girl she barely talked too her whole current life story, basically? _That's why everyone thinks you're a kid still, _she thought, _You don't think. Ever._

"I can understand why you look so scared, now," the freshman said quietly. She bit her lip, adjusting her glasses higher on her nose. Their acting teacher was giving Beck some tips on how to emote too the audience, but it was obvious Beck wasn't paying any attention.

"He's been staring at you for a long time," the younger girl continued. Cat jerked her head up. He was staring. . . "I think you two should give in to your feelings. It sucks you aren't friends with your best friend anymore, but all's fair in love and war. Right?" She giggled.

Cat smiled, slowly. "You give good advice! Thank you. . .um, I never got your name?"

"Angel," The girl said in her airy voice. There was a light blush on her cheeks, probably from the compliment Cat had gave.

"It fits," Cat replied. Beck, with a final bow, hopped off the stage. Cat rose from her chair. "I know what I have to do!"

.

.

.

Beck huffed, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't used to being alone. In elementary school girls would chase him around the playground; in middle school he would have 'girlfriends' that he would hold hands and kiss but not do much else; for the first two years of high school there was Jade; this year he had several short flings.

But now. . .all he could think about was Cat freaking Valentine. It was like it snuck up on him, an itch he couldn't seem to get rid of. One day they had been talking and she had smiled at him and his heart seemed to melt. All of the girls he had liked before weren't anything like Cat - all sweet and innocent. Cat wasn't bitter or beat down by life, she was just Cat. It was obvious that she liked him back. Her friendship with Jade was stronger though, and he had ruined that. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Meaningless flings wouldn't do it anymore. Beck wanted Cat, no one else. Forget all of the other girls.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his back. Beck sniffed, taking in the smell of the perfume. This was Cat; this was Cat with her hand on his back, standing behind him. He slowly turned around.

There she was, standing with a big smile on her face, her hair up in a messy bun. She had stray paint marks on her face and clothes from working on the set for the play. She had never looked better, too him.

"Beck," Cat started, her hands starting to shake, "this is my first time doing something like this. Usually the boys are the one. . .um, I'll just say it. I like you too!" Her eyes went wide and she clamped her hands over her mouth.

Beck's face softened, and he brushed a strand of her red hair back. "Why are you so scared? I'm the one who should be scared."

Cat's hands dropped from her mouth, and her eyes went even wider than usual. "Why should you be more scared than me?"

"I think I like you more."

"How do you know-" she started softly, but she never got too finish, because Beck's lips and hands were on her and he was smiling into their kiss, his hands brushing up and down her back, and she couldn't even think about what Jade or Tori or _anyone _would think.

Until Beck pulled away.

"Oh, Beck," she said, her voice rising an octave. "What are we doing? What will all of our friends say?" Cat paced back and forth. Her breathing sped up. "We shouldn't do this!" She wailed, waving her hands around. Beck tried to grab her, maybe calm her down, but she was way too fast for him.

Cat stared at him for a quick second, before she picked up her book bag and ran out of the auditorium.

Jade was there waiting for her. She had a blank expression on her face, and Cat felt cold all over. Everyone in the hallway stopped, staring at the two former friends; the tension was obvious and impossible to ignore.

"Cat." Jade said with no emotion. "I'm not mad. I'm disappointed."

Cat trembled, tears threatening to fall. She had thought Jade being angry was the scariest thing in the world. . .but it wasn't. It was Jade _not _angry - that was the scariest. "He likes me. I don't like him back, we're not even going out or anything like that!"

"Cat, please, don't lie," Jade whispered, an odd calmness to her that made Cat feel sick. "I can see it in your face. I don't how I didn't notice it sooner."

"Jade, I love you," Cat said hoarsely. The tears were hot and it felt like they were burning holes into her skin. "You're my best friend."

"I love him so much. I can't watch you two - gallop off into the sunset! I can't," Jade choked. Through her tears Cat could see Tori gaping between the two of them, probably not believing what she was hearing.

"I won't be with him. It's easy! S-see, problem fixed!" Cat stuttered out, stepping closer to Jade. She stepped back.

"I want you, and him, to just be happy, okay? Just be together!" Jade looked at her, looked at everyone watching in the hallway; she was shaking and turning red. . .Cat thought it was probably from everyone seeing she was like everyone else. With feelings. Jade West wasn't a horrible person with a hardened heart - she was a seventeen year old girl.

Jade didn't look back once as she stomped out of Hollywood Arts, making sure too knock her shoulder against Tori, whose mouth was still hanging open.

If Cat didn't feel like her heart had been ripped out, she would've laughed at how Tori, with her mouth hanging open, kind of was like a dog wagging its tongue.

But Cat didn't feel like giggling and twirling her hair and skipping off somewhere. She felt like crying.


	11. Secret Love

**A/N: After this chapter, there will be an epilogue to wrap it all up! Most likely I'll have it up tomorrow~ Ah, this story went by so fast :'(**

Beck kissed her neck, then her forehead, and then her cheek. Cat frowned. "Beck!"

"What?" He asked, smirking. "I thought you wanted me to kiss you!"

"I do, but. . ." Cat huffed, and pointed to her lips. "I want it to be right here!"

"Oh. . ." Beck trailed off, trying to keep his poker face. Cat's pout made him want to laugh his butt off.

"Fine!" She said, finally, before she grabbed his collar and kissed him. The aggressive move surprised him, and he took him awhile to kiss her back. When he thought of Cat, he thought of a timid, maybe (very) naïve girl. . .grabbing his collar and kissing him intensely wasn't like the image of Cat he had in his head.

It was something that Jade would have done. There he was. . .thinking about Jade again. Why was it that he would think of Jade, while they were kissing? He made his self sick, honestly.

Cat pulled away, and his stomach flipped when he saw there were tears in her eyes. "I don't think you liked that."

"Cat, I-"

"Were you thinking of Jade? Do you - do you still love her?" Cat paused. "Oh, of course you do."

Beck started to deny it, started to kiss Cat senseless and pretend like nothing's wrong. But he stopped himself.

After the confrontation in the hallway last week, Cat had ran back to the auditorium and kissed him. Then they had made it official. Tori, Andre, and Robbie didn't say anything or even really acknowledge their relationship. But Cat had seemed depressed ever since they started going out, and the relationship was kind of like a secret.

They didn't hold hands in the hallways or dance to slow songs or kiss in public. When they weren't in Beck's RV or Cat's bedroom, they barely interacted at all. The reason for that? Everyone at Hollywood Arts couldn't believe that Beck and Jade were officially over. . .and Beck had rebounded with Jade's best friend, Cat, who was like a child stuck in a seventeen year old girl's body.

And Jade? He didn't even see her anymore. Rumor had it she had made the school change her schedule around to make sure she had no classes with Beck or Cat.

Beck took a deep breath.

"Look, Cat, I'm not going to lie. I still have some feelings for Jade. And, I know you're depressed about your friendship with her. The point is. . .you and I, we really like each other. We should be together. Forget everyone else."

Cat sniffled, wiping a tear from her eye.

They kissed.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: To everyone who has reviewed and followed this story, thank you! If you want something to read after this, I have two other stories - Same Old Song & Stranger. . .check them out!**

**Epilogue**

Cat dashed off the stage, the adrenaline of being up in front of everyone still in full effect, and the students of Hollywood Arts applause still ringing in her ears.

"Oh my God, Cat, you're way too talented!" Tori squealed, grabbing Cat in a bone crushing hug.

"Little Red, I don't know if I can go up there now," Andre said jokingly. Cat's eyes widened.

"Andre, this is our graduation concert! After this is graduation tomorrow, and then we'll never be at Hollywood Arts again! You _have _to perform," Cat fired back, her voice turning whiny.

"I was joking!" Andre ruffled her hair, smiling down at her.

Robbie winked at her. "Cat, I'm going to miss you, and all of those stories about your brother."

"You'll come visit California from your college in New York, won't you?" Cat asked, starting to get sad again. She hadn't even thought about never seeing some of her friends who weren't staying in California again!

"Of course I will," Robbie said warmly. Tori broke out in tears, and then forced them all into a group hug, Robbie complaining the whole time.

The whole week was so full of tears and 'goodbyes' and endings that Cat began to feel overwhelmed. Before she knew it she was crying, too, and Robbie & Andre denied it but she was positive they were wiping away tears themselves.

"I'm missing the group hug!" Beck shouted out, coming to join them backstage. Cat broke away from the hug and ran into his arms, giving her. . .boyfriend a kiss. Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine's boyfriend. Sometimes she couldn't even believe it herself. Who would have known?

But Cat couldn't lie to herself. She still missed Jade, and she probably always would. And there was guilt that wouldn't go away no matter what she did.

"I'm so glad we're going to the same college," Cat whispered, holding on just a little bit tighter.

"Me too." Beck smiled, swooping down to kiss her again.

"That's so _cute_," Tori cooed, crying even harder now.

"Yuck!" Robbie yelled out.

"Don't be jealous 'cause you still kissing 'yo pillows," Andre shot back. Him and Robbie started arguing, and of course that made Tori sad, too.

"I'm going to miss that!" Tori sobbed. "Robbie, don't go too New York! Please!"

Cat jolted, feeling bad that she had to pull away from Beck.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked softly, letting go of her reluctantly.

"I've got to pee! Right now!" Cat yelped, before she was dashing off again, but this time to get too the bathroom before she wet her pants.

After she came out of the stool and washed her hands, she found the bathroom door was locked. Cat gasped. She was going to miss the rest of her friends' performances!

"Cat, don't freak out. You'll get to watch Vega and Andre and the rest of the gang," said a sarcastic, monotone voice Cat knew all too well.

She slowly turned around, not surprised at all to see Jade behind her.

"Why'd you lock the door?"

"I need to talk too you," Jade said softly. "I don't want to. . .do this."

"Do what?" Cat asked. Was her and Jade going to be friends again? Oh, how she hoped so.

"Not be friends with you," Jade grunted out. Cat felt like jumping up and down in the air, but she didn't want Jade to get angry.

"I'm not going to let Beck get in the way of that."

"I told you, Jade. You're my best friend and I love you," Cat said airily, not quite believing what was happening. After months of not talking, after months of wishing Jade's name would pop up on her phone, there the two of them were.

Best friends again.

"Can I hug you?" Cat asked, inching closer.

"No. . ."

"I'll buy you a new pair of scissors!"

"Alright, come here!" Jade huffed, letting the life be hugged out of her by Cat.

_Everything turned out okay in the end, _Cat thought to herself.

Her and Jade were both smiling, pure, honest-to-God, smiles. They were happy. . .happy as they could ever be.


End file.
